youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel, also known as Zeke, was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. He did not qualify for Total Drama Action, but was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Victory. After his elimination, he became a stowaway aboard the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, making various cameo appearances around the inside of the plane throughout the rest of the season. He was seen with the other original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and later had cameo appearances in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, The Enchanted Franken-Forest, and Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown. He later reappeared in Total Drama All-Stars, making cameo appearances in both Heroes vs. Villains and Zeek And Ye Shall Find. Personality Ezekiel is a naïve country boy who was homeschooled at his farm. His lack of interaction with other kids has left him with incredibly poor social skills and a tendency to say and do things that rub people the wrong way, even if his intentions may be good. Ezekiel also has some rather warped viewpoints on life, mostly due to his parents. He initially believes that women are inferior to men and also seems to value money over his relationships. However, it appears that Ezekiel is simply repeating what his parents told him and that these are not his own ideas. Later in the series, he is seen interacting with several of the show's female contestants with no apparent animosity. Ezekiel has the distinction of being the first contestant ever voted off in the show's history. When he returns as a contestant in Total Drama World Tour, he becomes extremely determined to redeem himself for his early elimination in season one and his failure to compete at all in season two. Unfortunately, his bad luck continues and he is voted off first yet again. Humiliated and angry at his former teammates, Ezekiel refuses to accept his fate and becomes a stowaway in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, living in the cargo hold for the entire season up until the plane's destruction. Over time, this has a drastic effect on his humanity and sanity, greatly altering his physical appearance into a green, clawed, bald, and deformed creature who is no longer capable of speaking and attacks anybody he considers a threat. Total Drama Island Immediately upon his arrival in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Ezekiel makes an odd first impression by answering Chris' "What's up?" with "I think I see a bird", thinking it is a literal question. Chris acknowledges the fact that Ezekiel has been homeschooled all his life, explaining his lack of knowledge of the real world and social skills. Chris advises Ezekiel to not really say much and to avoid getting voted off too early. Ezekiel is selected to be on the Killer Bass. .]] Ezekiel performs decently in the first challenge in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, although he hits a rock while jumping off the thousand-foot cliff. Despite this, he is seen landing in the safe zone. After his team lost, Ezekiel unintentionally puts a target on himself even by questioning how his team lost, as the other team had more girls. This angers the females on his team, especially Eva and Bridgette. Geoff tries to calm the girls down, but Ezekiel further angers them by saying that men are also smarter than women. This ultimately seals his fate as the first person to be eliminated on Total Drama and sparing Courtney. While Chris admits that he isn't surprised to see Ezekiel eliminated, he believes that the main reason was because of his nose-picking habit. Ezekiel is not seen again until much later at Playa Des Losers in Haute Camp-ture, now portraying a rapper with a gangster-like personality, and seems to have fit in with some of the other campers. He is also seen trying to get close to Bridgette several times when they are both in the hot tub, but, finally, gives up after she bonks him on the head. When Courtney complains about her elimination, Ezekiel tries to calm her down only for her to beat him with a lamp post. Ezekiel, along with all of the other previously eliminated contestants, appears in The Very Last Episode, Really! He chooses to side with Owen from the beginning even before he announces the party he is going to hold if he wins. When Owen wins in his ending, he hugs both Harold and Ezekiel by the neck. and Lindsay are giving him a chance.]]In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Ezekiel is partnered with Lindsay and Beth under the condition of him treating them with respect. At one point, he attempts to tell the girls that he had found the case, though they ignored him as they are too busy talking to each other. When Lindsay is able to pinpoint the case's new location, Ezekiel compliments her. Near the end of the episode, Ezekiel was covered by Justin's parachute, causing him to fail to reach the dock in time and thus ineligible to compete on Total Drama Action like Beth and Lindsay. Total Drama Action Ezekiel is shown to be a commentator/spectator on the talk show, Total Drama Aftermath, in the peanut gallery of rejected losers. Ezekiel does very little, aside from reacting to the events in the show. However, in The Aftermath: II, he claps in agreement to Geoff's statements about "money being more important than having integrity". In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Ezekiel attempts to show off his new rapper persona while being interviewed by Celebrity Manhunt. As he attempts to speak in slang, he gets tangled up in the chain and falls over. His bull, seemingly attracted by the sound of his chains, kisses him. After the doors to the Gemmie Awards are closed, Duncan believes that he is still able to survive on the streets to which Ezekiel claims he could too. As he makes this statement, a hobo steals his wallet while he is not looking. Ezekiel joins the others chasing the Total Drama Dirtbags and remains with the bus while Geoff looks for help. After being rescued by Chris, Ezekiel is among those who qualify for season three. In his first ever confessional, Ezekiel, in his rapper persona, attempts to celebrate being on another season by rapping but ended up falling out of the chair. Total Drama World Tour Ezekiel returns to the competition much more confident than before, more than ready to redeem himself from coming in last in Total Drama Island. However, he also comes across as more annoying to the other contestants, with Chris in particular beginning to develop a special amount of hatred towards him rather quickly. Eventually, when Chris is constantly being interrupted by Ezekiel about how he won't get eliminated while he is explaining the elimination procedures, Ezekiel is thrown out of the plane, with Chris stating he is officially eliminated from the competition. However, right before the plane manages to take off, Ezekiel gets back into the plane, managing to get in a singing line in Come Fly With Us, and reappears right before the first challenge begins. Even though Chris said he was still eliminated, he allows him to participate in the challenge. He is the last one to cross the finish line after Izzy unknowingly carries him out of the pyramid. Chris still considers him eliminated initially, but because Duncan quit the competition, he is allowed to be on Team A after begging Chris to stay. During the song, his off-beat line rendered the purpose of the song useless, causing the scarabs to attack the cast. While Ezekiel doesn't do much during the first part of the challenge, during the reprise, Harold says that the best way to defeat a crocodile is to bop it on the nose. Ezekiel follows Harold's advice in an effort to help his team, but the crocodile ends up eating the stick instead. This causes Team Victory to lose and, despite his newly found confidence and being allowed another chance, Ezekiel once again is the first one voted out in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. After he is thrown off, he grabs onto the plane's tail wing, saying that he isn't going anywhere and that the competition is his. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan reveals that Ezekiel has managed to get back onto the plane after the events of the previous episode and starting from here Ezekiel appears occasionally in the background. While Team Amazon is looking for props for their commercial, they see Ezekiel in the background, who then retreats behind the crates, freaking them out. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better shows him watching two rats retreat from a small trapdoor within the plane. Footage from Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water in their "Total Drama Fugitives" section shows that Owen had seen Ezekiel hanging upside down the plane's wing very briefly and Chris saw a shadow of him coming from the steam in his hot tub, but when he grabbed a baseball bat, he disappeared into the steam. After not appearing for a while, Ezekiel reappears in Newf Kids on the Rock twice. The first is when, after Chef pushes Heather out of the plane, Ezekiel appears behind the crates. The exclusive clip after the episode also features Owen pulling him out of a pot in Newfoundland. After they both scream, Owen closes the pot lid. During Team Victory's last elimination ceremony in the following episode, Ezekiel is present at their ceremony, albeit behind an umbrella. The "Total Drama Fugitives" segment of Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon shows Ezekiel pouncing on a mouse before he runs up to the camera. ]] Apparently being discovered by Chef Hatchet in the cargo hold, Ezekiel takes the role of Jack the Ripper during the challenge in I See London..., with the promise that if he could capture all the contestants, he would be let back into the competition. He manages to catch Alejandro before the challenge begins as well as Sierra, Cody, Tyler, and Heather during it. However, once he corners Noah, he is taken down by guard dogs that Owen releases on him. When Chris reveals that he was Jack the Ripper, he is shown to have had several changes to his appearance, namely bloodshot eyes, green skin, a chipped off ear, disheveled teeth and more hair sticking out behind his head. He also appears unable to speak English, only making animal noises. For failing to capture all the contestants, Ezekiel is thrown out of the plane by Chef Hatchet, but he manages to grab onto the wheel and eventually sneak back onto the plane. After I See London..., Ezekiel appearances are more frequent and generally more noticeable. When Chris is introducing the challenge in Greece's Pieces, Ezekiel appears under the table under a trapdoor briefly. He is shown in the co-pilot's seat at the start of The EX-Files when the aliens start attacking the plane, and he prevents the landing gear from being deployed in Picnic at Hanging Dork. He is seen in the cargo hold in both Sweden Sour and Niagara Brawls, with him briefly appearing behind a set of crates while Alejandro and Heather are conversing down there in the former and stealing cheese from a mouse in the start of the latter. He is almost spotted in the latter, but since all the contestants were asleep, he manages to escape. While Ezekiel is seen at the beginning of Chinese Fake-Out trying to steal some of the cake Duncan and Courtney won in the previous challenge, nobody knows he is on the plane until his cover is blown at the end of the episode when Blaineley reveals that Ezekiel is still in the plane. As a result, Ezekiel is once again used as part of the challenge in African Lying Safari. Ezekiel is now shown to have lost his toque, shoes (which reveals his feet have become three-toed and clawed), and all but a few long strands of his hair. In addition, his pupils have become smaller and his teeth are even more disheveled than before. After unintentionally rescuing Alejandro and Duncan from quicksand, he doesn't appear again until Alejandro covers Duncan in Serengeti blood berries, which causes him to emerge from the water and attack Duncan. After getting tranquilized, Chris tries to get out of the area as fast as possible to make sure Ezekiel doesn't get back on the plane, but he still gets back into the plane from the top. Returning to his cameo appearances, he is shown behind a curtain in economy class in the next episode. Ezekiel is among the animals that escape the plane's destruction in Awwwwww, Drumheller and is placed into a crate to be transferred to Mexico. Alejandro agrees to let him out if he behaves, with Alejandro describing him as his little brother to the conductor. After unleashing Ezekiel on Heather, he vanishes for a while until Alejandro is pushed off of the train, where he prepares to attack her. Despite Heather's efforts, he manages to knock her out of the plane window. After the events of the episode, he makes his way towards Hawaii, knowing the money is there, eventually getting to the top of the volcano when the winner of the season is revealed. He then attacks Chris or Heather (depending on the ending), managing to steal the case from them, but falls into the lava, submerging with the case still in his hand. Ezekiel is shown to have survived this ordeal, however, when he is launched from the volcano into Chris and Chef's boat, which causes it to sink. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Ezekiel appears on the yacht with the other veterans, still in his deranged, feral form. He is chained up to and crouching on the prow of the yacht, the wind blowing what little hair he has left and his tongue hanging out wildly like a dog. In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Ezekiel appears in the mines as king of the mutant gophers. Finding Anne Maria attractive, he kidnaps her and takes her back to his lair where he presents her with various gifts, including the prize money from last season, which had been reduced to ash. He eventually gives her a massive diamond, which she believes is real and thus worth much more than the million dollars. Later, Ezekiel attacks Lightning when he tries to retrieve the golden statues on his throne. Lightning, however, eventually fought back and strapped his backpack containing a bomb onto Ezekiel before kicking him down a tunnel. Shortly afterward, the mine was destroyed in the ensuing explosions, trapping Ezekiel who is still inside. Later that night, Anne Maria quits the show, believing that she is now rich, only for Chris to reveal it as a fake. She changed her mind and frantically tried to climb out, but was launched off with Brick. In The Enchanted Franken-Forest, Ezekiel reappears after being trapped in the mine since its demolition. He finally climbs to the top of a mineshaft and pushes aside several pieces of debris, relieved to finally be out. However, Lightning trips over Ezekiel and unknowingly knocks Ezekiel right back down into the mine. By Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Ezekiel finally escapes the mines and appears with the other mutated monsters that were accidentally unleashed into the arena. Ezekiel jumped in to save Anne Maria from a mutant squirrel by knocking it aside. In return, he tried to get a kiss from her, only to frighten her. Cameron knocks him unconscious with a frying pan, saving Anne Maria. Total Drama All-Stars Ezekiel reappears in Heroes vs. Villains. He is first seen being dropped from the helicopter by Chef and is introduced as the fourteenth contestant of the season. Just as Ezekiel is about to fall on the other contestants, Chris states that he was only kidding about him being a contestant. The Robot then attaches a plunger to Ezekiel's chest and launches him far away from the island. Ezekiel appears again in Zeek And Ye Shall Find, where he crashes Chris's one hundredth episode party and kidnaps Chris. Intending to take revenge on the host for all the humiliation and abuse he has put him through in the past, he takes him to the abandoned mine and ties him up above a vat of toxic waste. As a side effect of being exposed to radioactive waste for so long, Ezekiel can now spit acid. Throughout the episode, he takes out several of the contestants who have been sent by Chef Hatchet to look for Chris. After he has captured most of the contestants, Cameron, Gwen and Chef arrive, with the latter attempting to free Chris before being knocked out by Ezekiel. Cameron attempts to distract Ezekiel, who spits acid at the roof and causes a cave in that crushes Cameron. However, Gwen uses Chef's bazooka to entrap Ezekiel. However, as soon as Gwen frees Cameron, Ezekiel disappears. The exclusive clip shows that Ezekiel managed to escape the mines by digging his way to the Fun Zone at Boney Island. When he reaches ground level, he is surrounded by many of the island's mutated creatures and tries to offer them the 100th-anniversary cake. Then the mutants lift Ezekiel and celebrate with him, much to Ezekiel's happiness. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Ezekiel didn't compete, or appear at all in the season. But in A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars, a wanted poster of him appears in the background, when the Cadets are running with the suitcase in their hands. This may suggest that his parents are still looking for him, and he didn't get home. Appearances Audition tape :View this video for Ezekiel's audition tape. In the background, a typical farm can be seen. Ezekiel asks if the camera is on, then says that he's going to bag himself a moose. He then blows into a kazoo and sees something move in the bushes. In response, he shoots at it with a bow and arrow, but after it screams he realizes that he just shot his mother by accident. He then runs to her, worriedly apologizing. Camp TV Ezekiel appeared in Camp TV along with the majority of the cast. His design was almost completely different from his current one, bearing a strong resemblance to Noah's current design (Noah was not present in Camp TV), including the shape of the head, the sweater vest, and a look on his face that implies a snobbish attitude, similar to Noah. Despite this, however, the design's pants and shoes are similar to the current Ezekiel's. Trivia Comparisons *Ezekiel is one of ten characters who wears a hat as part of their regular outfit. The others being Chef Hatchet, Geoff, DJ, B, Shawn, Jasmine, Junior, Laurie, and MacArthur. *Ezekiel, along with Amy, Anne Maria, Beardo, Blaineley, Noah, and Staci, are one of seven contestants to never receive a symbol of immunity. *Ezekiel is one of a few characters to have their name referenced in an episode title (Zeek And Ye Shall Find), the others being Harold, Owen, Courtney, Bridgette, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Scarlett, and Sky. *Ezekiel is one of several characters who possess more than one main design, having his regular form and his feral-Gollum form. Other characters include: Heather, Mike, Dakota, Sierra, Lightning, and Scarlett. *Ezekiel noticeably shares many similarities with Dakota, such as: **Both were brought back to the show as something entirely different from a contestant. **Both were eliminated second in a season. **Both were eliminated once, but Chris eventually let them back in after someone else quit. **Both were placed on the team with more contestants eliminated before the merge in a season. **Both eventually transformed into hideous monsters at the end of their participation in the show. *Ezekiel, along with Sierra and Alejandro, are the only contestants to use the confessional in a season they did not compete in. *Ezekiel, Beth, Scott, Rodney, and Sugar are the five contestants confirmed to have grown up on a farm. *Ezekiel currently holds the record for the most amount of episode appearances in which he does not speak: twenty-four episodes of the entire series so far. *Ezekiel is one of nine characters on the show to have been bald or currently be bald, with the others being Sierra, Alejandro, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Staci, Dakota, Dave, and Heather. *Ezekiel, along with Chris, Chef Hatchet, Harold, Alejandro, Duncan, DJ, Sam, Ennui, Gerry, Pete, Devin, Lorenzo, Spud, Chet and B, are the only characters to have facial hair. **However, his soul patch is burnt off when he gets shot out of the volcano in Hawaiian Punch, making him the first to lose his facial hair. ***He is shown to have grown it back in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste. *Confirmed on his biography and on Total Drama Online, Ezekiel is capable of speaking eight different languages. **This makes him one of seven contestants to speak multiple languages, the others being Harold, Noah, Alejandro, Sky, Crimson, and Ennui. *Ezekiel is the first original contestant to be attracted to one of the new contestants. **He is also one of three original contestants to be romantically involved with a contestant from a different cast, the others being Courtney and Noah. *Ezekiel is the only original contestant to have more than one individual cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **He is also the only contestant who did not compete in three seasons to do so. **Additionally, Ezekiel is the only contestant to have more than two cameo appearances overall (counting the appearance of the entire cast on the yacht in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!). *Ezekiel is the first contestant to make a cameo appearance in Total Drama All-Stars. **He is also one of five contestants to make an individual cameo in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island but not compete in Total Drama All-Stars. The others are Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, and Owen. **Additionally, he is the only contestant to make more than one cameo appearance. *Ezekiel is one of only two male contestants from the original cast to have never been hit in the groin, the other being Geoff. Competition *Ezekiel was the lowest ranking member of both the Killer Bass and Team Victory, making him one of only two contestants to be the lowest ranking member of more than one team, the other being Gwen. *Ezekiel has the lowest amount of participation of all the contestants who competed in two seasons, having competed in only four episodes. **He is the only contestant, so far, to get voted out first more than once. **He is also tied with Eva for the lowest amount of participation of all the original 22 contestants. *Ezekiel is the only contestant from the first generation contestants to never outrank another competitor, and one of three overall alongside Staci and Beardo. **He briefly outranked Duncan in Total Drama World Tour, as Duncan quit the episode before Ezekiel was eliminated. However Duncan's return to the competition voided this. *Ezekiel is one of five contestants in Total Drama World Tour whose elimination was not, in some way, caused by Alejandro, the others being Gwen, Lindsay, Izzy, and Sierra. **Thus, Ezekiel is also the only male contestant in Total Drama World Tour whose elimination was not caused by Alejandro. **He is also the only person to not be eliminated by Alejandro who was voted off regularly. *Ezekiel is one of four contestants to align with an authority figure, the others being DJ, Owen, and Blaineley. **He is also the second contestant to be used by Chris as a member of the game besides as a contestant, the first being Owen. ***Ezekiel is also the first contestant to be eliminated and be used in challenges later without actually being brought back into the game. In this case, he was used in two. ****He was used as Jack the Ripper in I See London... ****He was used as the animal that the remaining contestants had to catch in African Lying Safari. *Ezekiel is one of four contestants who competed in more than one season, yet never made the merge, the others being Noah, Tyler, and Sam. *Ezekiel was eliminated both times in the second part of a two-part episode in both seasons he competed in. Miscellaneous *Although most of the contestants are from Canada, Ezekiel appears to be the closest to a stereotypical Canadian, at least prior to his mutation. He ends most of his sentences with "Eh" (the only person on the show to regularly do so), wears a toque, and speaks with a thick Canadian accent. *Ezekiel is confirmed to have liver spots, seen when he went bald, in African Lying Safari. **Some spots are also seen on his right hand as he is shot away from the island in Heroes vs. Villains and on both hands in Zeek And Ye Shall Find, suggesting this is not a natural trait and is merely part of the various other deformities he suffered in Total Drama World Tour. *It was revealed in an interview that Christian Potenza originally auditioned to voice Ezekiel before Tom McGillis convinced him to instead voice Chris. *In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Ezekiel revealed that he has a peanut allergy. *Ezekiel has been directly or indirectly responsible for the eliminations of two characters in seasons he didn't compete in. *Ezekiel is missing his facial hair on his Total Drama World Tour promotional picture. *According to a bonus round clue in Oh No U Di'n't!!!, Ezekiel once put an entire action figure up his nose. *Ezekiel is shown to still be bald in Heroes vs. Villains, even though Sierra (who lost her hair after Ezekiel lost his) had started to grow her hair back. This suggest the loss of his hair is a permanent side effect of his transformation and will not return through natural means. *In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Ezekiel's voice seemed to have changed, being a bit thinner. **His voice seems to have changed again in Heroes vs. Villains, being a bit thicker. *In I See London..., Ezekiel is seen without his hat for the first time in the series. References *Ezekiel's character transition in Total Drama World Tour is similar to the ''The Lord of the Rings'' character Gollum. **Both used to be nice people but as a result of their greed, they were destroyed mentally and physically and transformed into a creature that has pale green skin, liver spots, and is nearly bald, leaving a few long, stringy hairs. **Both also fall into a volcano after finally retrieving the object that they desire. Gallery Overall= Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel standing. Ezekiel_Front.png|Ezekiel in front view. Ezekiel1.PNG|Ezekiel scratching his nose. EzekielTransparentWalkingPose.png|Ezekiel walking. Ezekiel scared.png|Ezekiel being scared. EzekielGrin.png|Ezekiel smiling. EzekielNoToque.png|Ezekiel without his hat. Ezekiel_Bathing_Suit.png|Ezekiel in his swimsuit. EzekielGangster.png|Ezekiel with his golden necklace and glasses. EnthusiasticEzekiel.png|Ezekiel falling in his swimsuit. Zekewet.png|Ezekiel being wet. Zeke relaxing.png|Ezekiel relaxing. EzekielProud.png|Ezekiel with his arms crossed. EzekielTDTWPose1.png|Ezekiel on the ground. EzekielTDTWPose2.png|Ezekiel being happy. Zeke falls 2.png|Ezekiel falling. Zeke Falling Down.png|Ezekiel falling in the Drop of Shame game. EzekielAnvil.png|Ezekiel falling while holding an anvil. ONUDZeke.png|Ezekiel pointing up. ONUDZeke2.png|Ezekiel talking. EzekielRunningTired.png|Ezekiel running while being tired. EzekielAnnoyed.png|Ezekiel being annoyed. EzekielConfused.png|Ezekiel wondering about something. Zeke explains.png|Ezekiel explaining something. ZekeKazoo.png|Ezekiel holding his kazoo. EzekielRap.png|Ezekiel rapping. EzekielScared TDWT Ep02.png|Ezekiel being scared. ZekeSit.png|Ezekiel sitting. Zekesittingnosepick.png|Ezekiel sitting while picking his nose. Zeke eats.png|Ezekiel eating. ZekeSit2.png|Ezekiel sitting. EzekielFell.png|Ezekiel on the ground. Zeke picks his nose in CS.png|Ezekiel scratching his nose in Chomp Sewey. ZekeCheer.png|Ezekiel cheering. EzekielWorried.png|Ezekiel worried. Zeke sings.png|Ezekiel singing. ZekeMummy.png|Ezekiel covered in bandages. LetdownZeke.PNG|Ezekiel in Cartoon Network's Chomp Sewey game. ChrisZeke.png|Chris talking to Ezekiel. Eva strangles Zeke.png|Eva strangling Ezekiel. OwenHugsZekeAndHarold.png|Owen hugging Ezekiel and Harold. Ezekiel Feral.png|Ezekiel in his feral form. FeralEzekielStandingPose.png|Ezekiel standing in his feral form. EzekielTDASFalling.png|Ezekiel falling in his feral form. ZekeSpaghettiShooter.png|Ezekiel holding Chef's meatball bazooka. Ezekiel Robot TDAS Pose 1.png|The Drama Machine holding Ezekiel. NewGirlfriend.png|Ezekiel, as he appears in a Cartoon Network exclusive clip. 180x180_profile_tdwt_ezekiel_01.jpg|Ezekiel's icon. EzekielInteractive.png|Ezekiel's TDI Interactive picture. TdiEzekiel.jpg|Ezekiel's Total Drama Island promo picture. 0ZekeTDWTFB.png|Ezekiel's Total Drama World Tour promo picture. Ezekiel Rotation.jpg|Ezekiel's rotation. ZekeWordTour.png|Some of Ezekiel's poses from Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. |-| Total Drama Island= NoahZekeThemeSong.png|Ezekiel, along with Noah, is tied up in Chef's kitchen during the theme song. WelcomeEzekiel.png|Ezekiel arrives at the island, showing himself to be new to the world. Poor Zeke.png|Chris warns Ezekiel to not say much and to "try not to get booted off too early". Zeke buff.png|Ezekiel about to jump off the cliff. EnthusiasticEzeke.png|Ezekiel jumping off the cliff... 2Unhappy14.png|...only to smash into a ledge on the way down. 2Unhappy15.png|Ezekiel signals that he's alright after his trip down the cliff. EzekielNosePick.png|Ezekiel picks his nose in front of his team. Ezekiel TDI Rank.png|Ezekiel shows his sexist side. YeahHomeschoolEnlightenUs.png|Ezekiel's wrong choice of words angers Bridgette and Eva. YouNeedToLearnAlot.png|Duncan tells Ezekiel that he's "got a lot to learn about the real world". TDIEzekielDipDap.png|Ezekiel shaking in fear in the bottom two. Final2Elimination1.png|Ezekiel and Courtney are in the bottom two. EzekielSadElimination.png|Ezekiel becomes the first person to be eliminated on Total Drama Island. Ezekiel Eliminated.png|Ezekiel walks the Dock of Shame. EzekielDOS.png|Ezekiel boards the Boat of Losers. Basic23.png|Ezekiel appears on a carton of milk. CFREzekiel.png|Ezekiel's new look at Playa Des Losers. PlayaDesLosersZeke.png|Ezekiel hanging out at Playa Des Losers. CourtneyHitsEzekiel.png|Courtney hits Ezekiel with a lamp post while hunting down Harold. Katiesadieezekiel.png|Ezekiel talks about Heather's bossy behavior with Katie and Sadie. Bridgette Geoff Ezekiel Pool.PNG|Ezekiel at Playa Des Losers with Bridgette and Geoff. Bridgette Bops Hat.png|Ezekiel tries to sneak up on Bridgette from underwater. TraitorEh.png|"Dude, why are you helping him? He's a traitor, eh." - Haute Camp-ture EzekielDare.png|The wheel lands on Ezekiel's picture in I Triple Dog Dare You! Alliance with Beth.png|Ezekiel makes an alliance with Beth and Lindsay. |-| Total Drama Action= ZekeTDA.png|Ezekiel is introduced in The Aftermath: I. Ezekielaction.png|Ezekiel is revealed to prefer money over integrity. Ezekiel-eva.png|Ezekiel listening to what Eva is saying. Cody, noah zeke aftermath 2.PNG|Ezekiel gives the peace sign at the beginning of The Aftermath: II. IMG 0781.png|Josh talks about Ezekiel in the Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. ZekeBling.png|Ezekiel showing off his bling. Stuckbling.png|Ezekiel ends up getting stuck in his bling. EzekielGetsKissed.PNG|Ezekiel is kissed by his pet bull. CMTDARS -- Falcon Slap.PNG|DJ's mother slaps Ezekiel at the Gemmie Awards. Hoborobsezekiel.PNG|A homeless man steals Ezekiel's wallet when he's not looking. ZekeConf.png|Ezekiel uses the confessional for the first time ever. |-| Total Drama World Tour= CodyTyler002.PNG|Tyler trips over Ezekiel in the opening sequence. EzekielTDWTEp1.png|Ezekiel returns to the competition. IzzyFlyOnZeke.png|Izzy hops on Ezekiel's shoulders as they leave the bus. AlejandroHelpsTheGuys.png|Tyler trips over Ezekiel upon stepping off the bus... Ilikegirls.png|...but both are helped up by Alejandro. EzekielandGwen.png|Ezekiel explains to Gwen that he plans on winning. Now zip it.png|Ezekiel after Chris told him to shut up. MouthwashHomeschool.png|Noah waves away Ezekiel's bad breath. The Best Character on the show.png|Ezekiel has something against the elimination process. Ezekiel TDWT Rank.png|Chris grabs Ezekiel by the coat. Byebyeeke.png|Chris demonstrates the Drop of Shame by throwing out Ezekiel. EzekielTriesToGetIn.png|Ezekiel tries to catch up with the plane, but he fails to do so... at first. CFWU-15.png|A close-up of Ezekiel singing his solo. EzekielLateForChallenge.png|Ezekiel runs in, eager to get back into the competition. EzekielInItToWinIt.png|Ezekiel confronts Chris for leaving him back in Canada. It's called langing gear homie!.png|Ezekiel explains to Chris how he climbed back onto the plane. EzekielYoPlayers.png|Ezekiel looking for the others in the pyramid. Zekegetsowned.png|Ezekiel wrapped in mummy bandages. OwenKissesZeke...Almost.png|Owen realizes that the mummy isn't Izzy. HomeSchoolShove.png|Chris shoves Ezekiel down in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. ThanksForAllYaHelpNobs.png|''Thanks for all the help, ya knobs!'' - Ezekiel Vlcsnap-2011-03-17-19h40m45s122.png|Ezekiel watches Leshawna jump into Harold's arms. Bigez Zekiel Rankings.png|Ezekiel watches Harold using the stick. Ouch,Harold,NotMahForehead!.png|Ezekiel is poked in the eye with a stick. LT-16.png|Ezekiel accidentally interrupts Lovin' Time. RT-7.png|Harold tells Ezekiel to hit a crocodile on the nose... EzekielStick.png|...and he does so with the team's stick, which gets eaten by a crocodile. WLAE23.png|Team Victory is disappointed when Ezekiel reveals that he lost the stick needed to avoid elimination. Ezekiel's_Vote.png|Ezekiel casts his vote in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. Aaah.png|Ezekiel, moments before his elimination. Ezekiel jumping.PNG|Ezekiel is kicked out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet by Chef Hatchet... TDWTE2.png|...but still manages to hang onto the tail wing, vowing to return. Ezekiel Reappears.png|Ezekiel's first cameo appearance. Ezekiel cockpit yukon rats.png|Ezekiel's cameo in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. Duncan and Zeke missing.png|Ezekiel, along with Duncan, in the opening clip of "Total Drama Fugitives". Sleeping Owen, Hiding Zeke.png|Ezekiel mysteriously hangs upside down from the wing on the outside of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Ezkiel.png|Ezekiel hides behind the boxes in Newf Kids on the Rock Ezekiel Owen pot.png|Owen finds Ezekiel in a pot in the exclusive clip. ZekeJamaica.png|Ezekiel's last visible appearance as a normal person in Jamaica Me Sweat. ZekeDuncan.png|A "wanted" poster for Ezekiel, along with Duncan, as one of the Total Drama Fugitives. EzekielFugitive.png|Ezekiel during the "Total Drama Fugitives" segment in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. Shadow Ezekiel.png|A close up of Ezekiel. Ezekiel??.png|Jack the Ripper is revealed to be Ezekiel. ZombieZeke1.PNG|A close-up of the disheveled, zombie-like Ezekiel. EzekielISL.png|Ezekiel snarls at the contestants. EzekielChefDropOfShame.png|Despite being thrown off the plane by Chef... ZombieZeke2.PNG|...he still manages to hang on, again. Greece ezekiel cameo.png|Ezekiel's cameo in Greece's Pieces. EzekielInCockpit.png|Ezekiel's cameo appearance in the cockpit, alongside Chef's inflatable dummy, in The EX-Files. EzekielInCockpit2.png|Ezekiel looking at two UFOs in The EX-Files. Australia ezekiel landing gear.png|Ezekiel prevents the landing gear from deploying in Picnic at Hanging Dork. EZEKIMO.png|Ezekiel's background appearance in Sweden Sour. ZekeNiagaraBrawls.png|Ezekiel eats some cheese that he stole from a rat in Niagara Brawls. ZombieZekeChinese.png|Ezekiel's cameo in Chinese Fake-Out. ZekeMonster.png|Ezekiel in his current state. 73-6.png|Ezekiel being held captive. Internetcantenjoysammich.png|Ezekiel trying to reach for the intern's sandwich. ZekeFreak.png|Ezekiel growls after Chef releases him. Africa a wild zeke appears.png|Ezekiel helps Alejandro and Duncan. Africa_zeke_emerges_from_water.png|Ezekiel emerges out of the water to attack Duncan... ZekeAttack.png|...and ferociously beats him up... Tranquilizedzekeduncan.png|...only to be tranquilized by Alejandro. Africa ezekiel sneaks in.png|Ezekiel sneaks back into the plane after the challenge in Africa. EzekielApper.PNG|Ezekiel's cameo appearance in Rapa Phooey! Easter island lindsay ezekiel heads.png|Ezekiel's carved head in Rapa Phooey! HQ-Runnnn.png|Ezekiel evacuating the plane before it blows up in Awwwwww, Drumheller. Mexico alejandro ezekiel train.png|Alejandro brings Ezekiel onto the train in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. ZekeSniff.png|Ezekiel detects Heather's scent. Mexico heather ezekiel.png|Heather tries to reason with Ezekiel on the train, but is cornered by him. Mexico ezekiel on thew prowl.png|Ezekiel prepares to attack Heather. Heather and Ezekiel.png|Heather tries to prevent Ezekiel from attacking her by throwing things at him. After The Finale - (06).PNG|Ezekiel before he starts heading for Hawaii, in an exclusive clip from Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. Hawaii ezekiel right behind you.png|Ezekiel appears behind Heather in Hawaiian Punch. HP - AlternateEndingEzekielLungesAtChris.PNG|Ezekiel fighting Chris for the million dollars in Alejandro's ending. ZekeWins.png|Ezekiel takes the million dollars from Chris. Hawaii_ezekiel_heather_fight.png|Ezekiel and Heather fight for the million dollar case in Heather's ending... CreepyZekeHop.PNG|...with Ezekiel succeeding in getting it. HQ-ZekeFall.png|Ezekiel falls into the volcano with the million dollar case in his hand. ZekeSinksInLava.PNG|Ezekiel sinks into the lava. Hawaii_ezekiel_flies.png|Ezekiel is launched out of the volcano. |-| Total Drama: Revenge of the Island= ExCampersROTIHD.png|Ezekiel crouched on the prow of the yacht as it approaches Camp Wawanakwa. Ezekiel Shadow Behind Scott.PNG|Ezekiel's shadow can be seen. Zekecreep.png|Ezekiel with the mutants gophers. Feral Ezekiel face.png|Ezekiel reveals himself to Anne Maria. EzekielBones.png|Ezekiel's autographed picture lying on the pile of bones. AnneZeke.png|Ezekiel offers Anne Maria last season's prize. Diamond_Anne_Marie.png|Ezekiel gives Anne Maria a massive "diamond". Zeke stare.png|Ezekiel stares at Lightning. EzekielBiteLightning.png|Ezekiel tries to bite Lightning. Ezekiel Growling at Lightning.PNG|Ezekiel growls at Lightning. AMIATTTW54.PNG|Lightning holding Ezekiel by the neck. Help help.png|Lightning about to kick Ezekiel out of the mine. ZekeFinallyEscapes.png|Ezekiel finally escapes the mine. EFFEp12pic13.PNG|Ezekiel is stepped on by Lightning... EFFEp12pic14.PNG|...knocking him back down into the mine shaft, in The Enchanted Franken-Forest. BVB14.PNG|Ezekiel, along with all of the other mutated monsters, is released in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown. Ezekiel in love with Anne Maria.png|Ezekiel wants to receive a kiss from Anne Maria after he saved her from a mutant squirrel. ZekeAndAnneDontKiss.png|Ezekiel attempts to kiss Anne Maria after saving her from a mutant squirrel... BVB17.PNG|...right before Cameron knocks him out with a pot. |-| Total Drama All-Stars= HVV 4.png|Chef drops Ezekiel out of the helicopter. HVV 5.png|Ezekiel falling towards the contestants. ZekePlunger.png|Ezekiel is caught by the Robot's plunger. NoWay.png|Chris telling Ezekiel that he's never coming back. Zek.png|The Drama Machine shots Ezekiel away. ZekeFliesHD.png|Ezekiel is shot away from the island. Zeekandyeshallfind.png|Ezekiel about to capture Chris. Zekeattackslecamera.png|Ezekiel kidnaps Chris... AttacksCamera.png|...and attacks the camera. Hesback.png|Ezekiel glares at Chris, revealing himself to him. ChrisZekeToxicWaste.png|Ezekiel suspended Chris above toxic waste. ToxicDrool.png|Ezekiel now has acidic saliva. ToxicWasteDrool2.png|Ezekiel's drool. AngryZeke.png|Ezekiel is angry at Chris. FreakazoidInterperativeDance.png|Ezekiel shows his displeasure with Chris. ZekeangryatChris.png|Ezekiel glares at Chris. ImpatientZeke.png|Ezekiel prepares to exact his revenge on Chris. Zekehowls.png|Ezekiel roars in anger. 9.16.png|Ezekiel captures Alejandro. 9.18.png|Ezekiel captures Mal. ZekesPacking.png|Ezekiel gets a hold of Chef's spaghetti cannon. ZekesToxicPuke.png|Ezekiel spits acid at Cameron. SpaghetiiZeke.png|Ezekiel is finally taken out by Gwen with the spaghetti cannon. MutantsAndZeke.png|Ezekiel is surrounded by mutants on Boney Island. ZekeCelebrate.png|Ezekiel earns his happy ending on Boney Island. |-| Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race= EzekielPosterRR.png|A wanted poster of Ezekiel can be seen in the background. See also Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Main antagonists Category:Killer Bass Category:Team Victory Category:Total Drama Island contestants Category:Total Drama World Tour contestants Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Humans